You are the Moon
by LavenderPotato
Summary: After returning from Termina, Link tells his story to Saria, who thinks he's insane. In order for her to believe him, he agrees to chronicle his adventure in a diary.
1. Chapter 1

**Already put this up on Tumblr, but putting it up here, too. Also, I named it after one of my favorite Hush Sound songs, because I'm a lazy fuck who can't think of titles myself. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Day 1 3:45 AM**

Who needs sleep. Sleep is lame. It's already so late. Does it even matter now? Why. I don't understand. Please. Writing down things is supposed to help. Right? I hate this. So much. Just. She said it would help, but I'm only going more crazy. No, I'm not crazy. She's just being overprotective, as usual. All of that was real. I'm positive. I helped everyone. How can you sit there and tell me nothing I did mattered? I helped so many people. You don't know the feeling. You don't know.

**4:15AM**

I'm supposed to be writing down my thoughts. I have to date them and mark the time too. She said it would help. It just makes me depressed. I'm supposed to write about my experiences? How? I just. I don't know. What do you want from me? How do I do this?

I remember riding in the woods on Epona. The air smelled really different. It wasn't like the cool, fresh air of Hyrule. I don't know how to explain it. It was thick. And heavy. I felt like I was going to suffocate a few times, but I kept telling myself it was just my imagination. Epona seemed restless, like me. I wanted to keep going a few times, but she had to stop to graze. I wasn't mad. Just anxious.

It felt like we'd been walking forever. The forest seemed endless. I thought I was going insane. Everything seemed the same. Like we were traveling in circles. I remember being thirsty a lot for some reason. Then Epona seemed frazzled. She would stop despite me trying to nudge her forward, and she would stare into the distance, like she knew something was out there, watching us. It made me nervous, but I was determined. Ignoring her, I urged her forward. I wanted out of this horribly empty forest. I wanted to find people. I was tired of being alone.

I can't write anymore. Saria can just deal with this. I'm tired of her staring at me like I'm crazy. You're my best friend. Please don't do this to me.

**12:15PM**

Saria got mad at me for sleeping late. I didn't mean to stay up all night, but once I started thinking of Termina and everyone, my mind went off with itself. Plus, you giving me this book and begging me to write down my thoughts sort of kept me up. I don't know why I'm referring to you in third person when you're going to read this anyway. And I saw you peeking through the book when you came to wake me up. You promised not to read it until I had written about my adventure. Or maybe you were just making sure I was actually writing in it. I don't know. I want to go to the castle and tell Zelda about Termina. You'll get mad if I leave the forest. I just want someone to believe me. Maybe I'll go over to your house and apologize for sleeping late. I hate it when you're mad at me. Don't be mad. Please.

**2:32PM**

It's raining.

Saria forgave me for sleeping late. For awhile, it seemed like things were back to normal again. We laughed about stupid things and I helped her with lunch. I wanted this back so much. It almost felt normal again. But she still looked at me funny, like how someone looks at a kid you know is lying. Why would I lie about Termina? It's real, I promise you. I would never lie to you. You're my family, I love you.

You said to use this book to write about my adventure. What's the point if you don't believe me?

If this will convince you, then I'll do it. I'll do anything to convince you Termina is real.

As I was saying earlier, Epona and I were traveling through the forest. I'm pretty sure we had just taken a wrong turn somewhere in the lost woods. Either way, we weren't home, we were alone, Epona kept eyeing something I couldn't see, and I was anxious. This all started off as a quest to find Navi. She was the only one who stuck by my side throughout my adventures in Hyrule. She led me from place to place, and even in the heat of battle, she never left my side. I was crushed when she disappeared. I thought I would have a companion forever, just like the other Kokiri.

She wasn't in this forest, though. I was beginning to regret coming here. There was nothing but trees and leaves for miles and miles. Despite being surrounded by so much greenery, flowers, birds, bugs, and feeling invincible atop my horse, I never felt more alone. Navi wasn't here. It was time to leave. I wanted out of this place.

Epona seemed frazzled. She kept darting her head back and forth and would stop walking completely at times, even when I kicked her sides. Something was out here, and she was nervous. It made me scared. Maybe that's dumb to say that I was scared. I had faced worse things than this. Maybe it was the emptiness and the thought that something maybe was or wasn't here in the forest with us that put me on edge. Either way, Epona was nervous and I was too.

She stopped walking again at one point and I looked around. The trees seemed to be closing in on us. It was suffocating and being already nervous made it that much harder to breathe. I could no longer see the sky.

What I remember from that point was hearing Epona let out a high-pitched neigh and then I was flying through the air. I just remember feeling terror at that point, I don't even know what spooked her so bad. Epona is a good horse, she'd never deliberately toss me off like that.

I remember hitting the ground hard, so hard everything went black. I don't know what happened, but when I woke up, there was someone there. Maybe this is stupid to say, but from the point I sat up and rubbed my bruised and aching head, I had an unnatural feeling of dread. I don't know, maybe I was just paranoid.

I stood up, trying to gain my bearings, and I heard a strange sound. Like a flute? Or something. Like it could have been beautiful, but the notes were played like the person hadn't a clue what they were doing. And this person. It was so much to process at once. I was beyond confused. But he turned as two balls of light near his head rang like bells. Fairies? I thought fairies only existed for people in Kokiri Forest. It still hadn't registered that maybe this wasn't the lost woods anymore, but I wasn't thinking about that at the time.

The kid (or whatever he was) turned to face me. He had a weird mask on. The terror I remember feeling before was disappearing. The familiar feeling of facing a common enemy was back and I felt power again. In his hands was my ocarina, the one Zelda gave me. Had he snatched it when I blacked out? What else had he taken? I couldn't think about that at the time. All I could concentrate on was this punk stole something important, and I had to take it back.

Without thinking, maybe it was instinct, a reflex, I lunged, preparing to tackle him and wrestle my ocarina back. Neither of those things happened. Before I could wrap my arms around him, he leaped high in the air. I remember being completely confused, wondering how that was possible, how could anyone do that? Then Epona neighed again, the loud, high-pitched one. The kid had jumped on top of my horse, laughing at me from behind his mask. I won't ever forget the way that thing looked for the rest of my life.

But I wasn't about to let him get away with both my horse and my ocarina. Again, I jumped, not thinking, and managed to wrap my arms around his leg before he was able to make off with Epona. There were sticks and rocks all over the ground. Epona was short, I was dragged. I was cut up so much, I just remember crying out in pain, never remembering a time when my legs hurt so much. I couldn't focus on holding on and gritting my teeth from the pain. It hurt so much. When Epona turned a corner, my arms gave out and I was flung aside, my legs bruised, bleeding, and sore. I was in pain, but I had to chase this guy on foot. There was no way he was getting away with robbing me. How did he even make Epona obey him? It took awhile for her to like me, how did this stranger manage to get her to run?

There were too many questions going through my head, but I couldn't get distracted.

Even though I was pretty beat up, I stood up, ignoring the aching in my legs, and followed the guy with the weird mask.

I can't write anymore. My hand hurts. You're gonna have to deal with this, Saria. I'm hungry. I might go fishing.

The rain's letting up. I'm going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 3:08AM**

I can't sleep again. You're going to get mad at me for staying up. You already got mad when I went out to fish. Can't a guy fish in peace? You said I needed to take the book with me in case I had to write down something 'on the road'. Whatever that means. It's not like you're letting me leave the forest. You say it's because you're worried. I just want to go out and tell Zelda about Termina. You're the forest sage, how can you just dismiss the idea that another world exists in the woods? The world isn't as small as you think.

Writing is making me depressed. I'm really thirsty. I wish the shop sold Lon Lon Milk.

**3:30AM**

What was the point in getting up to write this. I'm tired, but restless too. I can't sleep.

It's really quiet in my house. I kind of wish you were here. But not if you're going to treat me like a mental patient. The shadows dancing on my wall from my candle are making me nervous. I'm just being paranoid, but I can't help it. I need to go lie back down.

**3:36AM**

I did go lie back down, but when I got under the covers, something slid across my legs and it freaked me out. It was just a lizard and you're probably laughing at me now, but it spooked me. Now I'm all shakey. When did I become so skittish? Why am I even writing this down. Seriously, I'm going to bed now.

**5:53AM**

I still can't sleep. It's so frustrating. Every time I close my eyes, I see that stupid mask and then I remember being imprisoned as a deku shrub. I haven't told you that part yet. I will when I wake up though, promise. If I go off now about it, I'll never get any sleep.

I noticed I've been leaving my candles burning for awhile. I'm going to run out of them at this point. The shadows it makes on my wall creep me out, but I'd rather have them than darkness. You probably think I'm a wuss for that, huh. Why do I keep writing about stupid things like this? This is supposed to be for chronicling my adventure. But, I've found that when I'm restless, writing helps a little. And I'm always restless.

I won't write anymore. I'm going to bed for real this time. My candle is almost gone anyway. I won't be able to see.

**10:31AM**

I saw you looking through the book again this morning when you came to wake me up. You promised, you promised. I'm going to have to start hiding it. Under my bed seems cliche, but as long as you're not peeking.

I thought of an idea last night while I was lying awake in bed. I can just take you to the lost woods and show you Termina. It'll be a long journey, I don't even remember how long it took me to get there the first time, but this will prove once and for all that I'm not lying to you, or crazy. You'll see it for yourself, then I expect an apology. Then I can throw away this stupid book and not have to waste my time writing down something I already told you about.

I'm coming over to your house now. Hear me out.

**11:52AM**

You were reluctant, but you agreed. I'm very relieved. I can't wait to show you this place. It's pretty amazing. You might like it. You said I had to bring the book me with. Honestly, I'm annoyed about it, but if it'll make you happy, I'll sleep with the thing if you want me to.

I'm not supposed to be writing now. We're supposed to leave today, and I have to make sure we're prepared. You said you'd make snacks, right? I'll go make sure Epona is fit for traveling. She's seemed a little standoffish toward me lately. I don't know what it is, but she should hold both of us. Okay, I'm going now.

**12:15PM**

Where are you? I'm waiting on Epona.

You don't know how relieved I am you're doing this for me. Everything's finally going to be over today. Oh wait, there you come. I'm hiding the book so you don't see.

**1:12PM**

We've been traveling in the woods for awhile, but you said you had to go 'powder your nose' as you walked behind a bunch of trees. I'm guessing that's girl talk for peeing in the bushes. Now I'm kind of laughing. I miss smiling. Oh, here you come, gotta put the book away.

**?**

I'm not sure what time it is. I'm so frustrated, I don't know what to do. We've been wandering around forever. I don't even know how I got there in the first place. I guess I'm embarrassed now since I really don't know where we're going.

Saria took Epona for a drink. There I go again referring to you in third person.

I feel so stupid. It's getting dark.

**? Dark**

I feel so stupid. All we did was wander around on Epona all day and the only place we found was Saria's secret spot. She must think I'm a moron for this. She said she didn't think we'd find anything, but she wanted to give it a chance.

We're turning back and going home now. This whole thing was a complete waste of time. I'm so stupid. My face is burning in embarrassment, even as I'm writing this. It doesn't matter. Still, I was so ready to find this place and prove her wrong. Now she thinks I'm even more of a liar.

We're going now. I'm so mad at myself for this.

**11:30PM**

Home. I'm still upset about today. It should have been expected, but. I don't know. I was really looking forward to showing Saria this place, and to find absolutely nothing, I'm angry about it. And at myself, for having such hope, I guess.

Saria said I need to use this book for writing more about Termina and not the little things. But. Doing that helps. What am I saying. Helps what? I'm tired.

But I have to write more before bed. Man, I don't want to do this.

After I gave chase, I noticed the forest began to look, how should I describe it? Less foresty? That sounds stupid, but it was like the more I ran, the less trees there were. I don't know how I noticed that when my horse was just stolen and my legs looked like I got attacked by a cat or something. Anyway, I followed the guy. He wasn't hard to keep up with. His stupid laugh echoed all around me, but the closer I got, the louder the laughter.

Next thing I know, the ground below me disappears, and I'm sent tumbling forward and into a giant hole in the ground. Where it came from, I couldn't tell you, but at that moment when the ground became air and I was falling, I screamed. Because...I thought I was going to die. This kid had led me to a hole in the ground that seemed endless and I was going to hit the ground and splatter everywhere. Like an egg hitting the ground. I saw you for a brief moment when I was sure those were my last seconds to be alive. My heart was constricted, I couldn't breathe. I wasn't ready, I didn't want to die! I screamed, and choked on a sob. Not knowing when I would finally hit the ground was more agonizing than anything. It was so high up.

Then something soft below me. I hadn't even landed that hard on it. One look down and-a flower? Some sort of weird plant. It looked sort of like the orange plants deku shrubs hid in, but the petals were pink, not orange. What then?

The darkness melted away when there was suddenly light in the area, like someone was shining a spotlight down-right onto the kid with the weird mask. I wasn't afraid of him, but I won't lie that the mask creeped me out. The eyes were glowing.

Before I could even demand my horse and ocarina back, he spoke.

It was strangely high-pitched. It didn't match that mask at all. "What's with that stupid horse of yours? It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it!"

So Epona did put up a fight. It's silly to say, but I was proud of her. Question was, what did he do with her?

Almost like he'd read my mind, "I got rid of it." I could hear the smile in his voice, and I was angry. My horse. My companion, what had he done? What did he mean by 'get rid of'?

"Aww, boo hoo. Why the sad face? I just wanted to have some fun with you."

Not only had this punk robbed me and possibly done something horrible to Epona, but he had the arrogance to condescend me now. Feeling the anger almost leak through my pores, I went to draw my sword and strike him down.

He laughed and. I couldn't move. That unnatural terror began to smother me again as he laughed at me. He was using some sort of magic on me.

"Really. You're a fool."

I couldn't tell you what happened next, only that I was scared, I couldn't move, and I was incredibly dizzy. This was all a dream. It had to be. When my vision cleared, I knew I had to be seeing things. My hands were smaller, brown and...wooden?

The plant I stood on had a pool of water in front of it. My reflection.

I remember screaming. Loud. And my heart was pounding, I was truely terrified at that moment. I saw a deku shrub instead of my face. My hair, my hat, but not my face.

What had this thing done to me? This couldn't be real, it couldn't! How could this happen? I was scared!

The thing (I couldn't call him a kid after that) laughed at me. And laughed harder, the fairies by his side joining in.

"That's a good look for you! You're going to stay here that way forever."

No. No, no, no. I couldn't accept this. No. He had to turn me back.

As he floated off the ground and beyond a strange door behind him, I was determined to make him change me back, even if I had to fight until I died. I realize now I was thinking irrationally, but you would too if some demon just transformed you into a plant.

I chased him yet again, but the white fairy that had been by his side was in my face then. For a second, her light blinded me and this tiny fairy, normally inferior to a human, was able to shove me to the ground while she laughed. I think that's the part that haunts me so much. To feel so helpless, a tiny thing like that could push me around.

Something hard slammed to the ground and suddenly the little fairy that had just been making me into her punching bag was screaming.

"Skull Kid, Tael, don't leave me behind! Open the door!"

As I tried to compose myself and stand, she was in my face again, blaming me for getting separated from her brother. It wasn't like I was just turned into a plant for that thing's amusement, somehow that made it all my fault.

I would have been annoyed, but then, "Will you open the door for me? A helpless little girl is asking you for help."

I don't know why I did it. Maybe it's because she sounded genuinely upset. And you know me, I can't ignore a cry for help. Even if she did just laugh at me while I was turned into a plant.

I opened the door and the fairy introduced herself to me as Tatl. She was so different from Navi, I was already regretting it when she asked to come with me.

I just couldn't say no.

What lay beyond that door was unlike anything I've ever seen. And for someone who traveled across the ends of Hyrule and back, that's saying something.

I found out I could burrow into those weird, pink flowers and they would shoot me out, kinda like a canon, and since my body was so light, if I grabbed onto the flowers inside, I could literally fly for a bit.

I can already see the look on your face. You think it's crazy. Not that you already don't when I told you all of this a few days ago.

Anyway, there were chasms and things behind the door and flying helped get to the other side.

We finally came to a tunnel. There was something familiar about it, but I couldn't think on it. When we reached the end, a stone door closed behind us.

There was no going back to Hyrule. But I was prepared for that, for the worst.

The tunnel had led out into some sort of underground waterwheel thing. It was so weird, but we didn't have time to ogle at everything. Tatl kept urging me forward, saying there was a town above us.

That was good enough for me. There was a ramp leading up where I could see an oddly decorated door. I took the ramp.

It had been a rough day. I was tired, upset, still afraid, not knowing what to expect, then before I could reach the door, someone laughed behind me. It wasn't that stupid, condescending giggle of the Skull Kid's. Upon turning, there was a strange man there, a wide grin on his face, and a huge bag covered in masks strapped to his back.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

I'll spare you the details because my hand hurts from writing now, but apparently the Skull Kid had had fun with a lot of people recently. The mask he wore was this man's, the 'happy mask salesman'. He never gave me his name. Anyway, he asked for me to please get his mask back, and that if I got back my 'precious item' that had been stolen, he could make me human again.

That was all I needed to hear. Just get my ocarina back, his stupid mask, then I could go home. Simple.

My hands were on the door, ready for anything, but he said before I left that he was leaving in 3 days, and that's how long I had to do this.

Right. It didn't seem hard to me at the time, but I was filled with sudden confidence when I opened those doors.

This was Clock Town.

It's late. I don't need you beating down my door for me to get up anymore. I'm going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 1:54PM**

I couldn't sleep again last night. I kept having nightmares about that stupid mask. My candle was still burning when Saria came to wake me up. She yelled at me for it, saying I'm gonna burn my house down that way. But, when it gets dark, I need that little light to assure me there's nothing in my house. That's stupid, I know. Only little kids are afraid of the dark, but I can't help it. Every time it gets quiet, I think I hear laughter. Not the Skull Kid's conceited laugh, but little girl laughing. It's probably all in my head, but it still runs my nerves into the ground. It's probably just some kids outside playing in the dark. But I keep feeling like something's watching me, and I keep seeing black shadows move out of the corner of my eye. Probably just me being paranoid, but. I don't know. I'm restless. I must just be seeing things from no sleep. I keep feeling depressed lately. I know it's because Saria doesn't believe me, but I don't know. Stranger things have happened to us, but she's convinced I'm lying. And here I go again making pointless entries.

Writing this entire journey would take forever and I'm ready for Saria to hear it all now.

Please don't be angry at me for rushing it.

So where was I? Clocktown. It's a lot different than the forest. It had four major parts and there were people covering every inch. There was some weird tower in the center and a bunch of buffy guys were hammering. Even from where I was, I could hear them yelling at each other. Something about a carnival?

I'd stood gawking long enough. Tatl was getting impatient with me and instructed me to go see the great fairy in the northern part of town.

Long story short, the fairy couldn't return me to normal, which was just dandy, you know. Here I was in some strange place in a body that wasn't my own.

I've never been more angry, frustrated, and afraid like that before.

Anyway, it all rounded up to me getting my ocarina back. I'm keeping this brief for you. So Tatl and I find out the Skull Kid had made the tower of Clocktown his personal hideout. And we needed to get up there before my three days were up.

You won't believe this, you already don't believe anything else. But the moon in this place had a face. Yeah, I'm insane already. But as time went by, it appeared to be getting closer and closer to the town. The townspeople spoke like there was no hope, it would fall, and everyone would die. Some were ignoring it, saying it was dumb, there was no way the moon could fall.

Me. Yeah, I believed it. It was coming closer and closer with each second. It would fall.

After some...complications if you will, Tatl and I got to the top of the tower at midnight on the third day.

There was the Skull Kid, tossing my ocarina in the air and eyeing me (I guess eyeing me?) through the mask. He didn't say anything.

That's when Tatl hovered from behind me and talked to him like they were still friends. She tried sweet talking him into giving me the ocarina, but he seemed less than interested and acted like she wasn't even there. Her brother, the red and purple fairy, flew from around him and said something weird. He said, swamp, mountain, ocean, canyon, and to find the 'four' that were there and bring them here.

Both me and Tatl were confused. The four what? Before we could question him, like something snapped, the Skull Kid slapped him right out of the air. Tatl was screaming at him, but the Skull Kid wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention. All I could do was stand there like a moron. All I had going for me was bubbles I could shoot out my snout. This guy only laughed at us and held his arms out, the moon, like a puppet on strings, falling. We were right under it, about to be squashed. I had to get my ocarina back.

Without thinking, just acting on reflex, I took aim and fired a bubble at him. What good would that do, right? It must've surprised him more than anything. My ocarina fell from his hand and I wasted no time rushing and snatching it back up.

The weird guy with all the masks could turn me back. Problem was, the moon was still falling. I had no time, I was about to die, everyone in this town was about to be squashed. I don't remember much from then. You probably think I'm a wuss, but I was scared.

I just wanted to go home.

So I had my ocarina back. Didn't mean we were saved right?

But something was nagging me to play the song of time. You probably don't know that one. It's the one Zelda taught me a long time ago. Anyway, I don't know why, but I played it.

And time rewound itself.

Before we knew it, me and Tatl were back facing that tower again, the moon was high in the sky, everyone was hammering and yelling at each other.

It was the first day again. Somehow, the song I'd played sent us back in time. Don't ask me how. It never did that back when I was still battling Ganondorf. It just. Happened. And I don't know why it was doing this, but it had happened and we had time traveled, somehow.

Briefing you again, yes, the man was able to turn me back into a human. With a song. He got mad I hadn't gotten back his mask and lectured me that it was evil and yeah, you get it.

Anyway, we still hadn't gotten this guy's mask back (why would he want something so creepy), Tael had given us little to no clues about who we were supposed to be bringing to the tower, and the moon was still going to fall in three days.

If it would get me out of here and back home, I was prepared for anything.

So Tatl and I headed out of town and to the swamp.

My hand is tired , but. I've been thinking.

Are you actually going to read all this and give it a chance? Are you even going to maybe not think I'm insane and that maybe Termina is a real place somewhere out there in the middle of the woods?

Or is this just a huge waste of time? Am I documenting this for no reason? You know I have to take time out of my day to write this down for you, you know? This isn't fun for me.

I just want to know if everything I write will be taken seriously, or if I'm wasting my time.

You said not to give this to you until I was ready. I'm ready. Or I want to be ready. I want you to believe me, to stop staring at me like you're afraid of me.

It's only 2:30. I'm coming over to your house to give you the book. This isn't my entire adventure, but you know that. You were the first person I told about Termina when I got back. You already know everything, about everything. This book was just supposed to give you more of an idea of what it was like.

But what's the point. I could spend all day writing about rescuing the Deku Princess, finding masks, putting souls to rest and reliving those three days over and over.

But are you even going to give it a chance?

I'm coming over now. It feels like I'm going to vomit.

**4:48PM**

Saria took the book from me and read it like I asked. She didn't say much. She only just gave it back to me now and said to continue writing my thoughts down. I don't know how else to convince her. I mean, I could write an entire book about Termina, but I'm trying to convince my best friend that I'm not a psycho.

What should I write about? My thoughts? Well, I'm thinking about how my stomach's been in a knot all day. How I haven't eaten much the past few days, how this entire thing is stupid. Why am I writing about this. I'm so angry. Not just at Saria for reading this and not even giving me so much as a second glance, but I'm tired.

Really tired.

I'm not crazy. I'm sick of telling this story over and over, I just want my best friend to laugh with me again, to spend the night over at my tree house on stormy nights, to wake up and smile and eat breakfast while we talk.

It's all gone now. It feels like I won't ever get her back. Not since Termina.

What happened? Why did everything have to change like this? I feel like she's dying and it's making me sick. To see the expression on her face when I enter the room. She doesn't want to look at me. Eye contact is avoided, she only speaks when she has to.

Saria, why are you doing this to me? Haven't we had a good life? Why am I suddenly insane? Why everything?

I don't feel well. I'm going to lie down.


End file.
